<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparky by GeoLinden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719626">Sparky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden'>GeoLinden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that transpired during the Chitauri Invasion of New York you couldn’t take it anymore and chose to go your own way, like the other Avengers. Now three years later you are reunited, but there are too many hidden feelings between you and Tony. (Based on the sequence from Avengers: Age of Ultron, during the party).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Reader, Tony Stark &amp; You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.</p>
<p>MY TUMBLR: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could be said that you would never know what the word majesty means if you didn’t go to a party hosted by the “Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist”, Tony Stark, at his Tower. There was no other situation in the world that better described the splendor that your eyes could discover there, or at least that was what they used to talk about in the social environment to which he belonged.</p>
<p>It had been hard weeks of work, and surely the next weeks were going to be even harder, so there was no better excuse to revive the social life than to organize a small party among friends on Saturday night, that’s what Tony had called it, although it was far from being small, and most of the attendees you didn’t even know. It wasn’t that you weren’t sociable, well, actually that wasn’t the best word to define you, but what you couldn’t get rid of were all those thoughts about the events that happened the last time the whole team had met.</p>
<p>It had been three years since you were all together, you knew that something big was about to happen, otherwise you would not be there again, you would have continued your life away lost somewhere in Indonesia hoping to find peace and tranquility after the Chitauri invasion, but you would never refuse to return when someone asks for your help again. Besides, seen in another way, going back to meet them does not always bring negative consequences.</p>
<p>“[…] I fly up to the general’s palace, drop him at his feet and say ‘Boom, were you looking for this?” laughter began to erupt around you, as Rhodes smiled proudly at the story he had just told.</p>
<p>You on the contrary showed a small smile trying to interact with the people around you, but you had barely paid attention to his words, your thoughts were elsewhere, even so, you realized that your martini must have evaporated, because your glass was completely empty. You got up from the sofa, keeping your eyes fixed on a bar that was waiting to offer you the best alcoholic beverages you had ever tasted in your life. You assumed that if you were going to have fun that night, it wasn’t going to be possible without a little help from inside your body.</p>
<p><b>“What is a girl like you doing in a bar on valentine’s day?</b>” Tony’s words caused you to look up from behind the bar and your eyes fell on his.</p>
<p>“I guess drown my sorrows in alcohol,” you arched an eyebrow with a small sideways smile and refilled your martini glass.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’d find a better way to drown your sorrows,” Tony’s voice grew darker, opening the doors to the game he was best at, but you were no slouch either.</p>
<p>“Possibly, but alcohol knows best how to deal with me,” you raised your glass to your lips and sipped some of its contents, “I’m not an easy girl to fight with.”</p>
<p>“Then I think you’re in the right place,” Tony mimicked your gesture, draining the contents of his glass, propitiating a smile on your lips.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said lowering your seductive tone ending the encounter, as you watched Rhodes approach you, you just gave him a smile and walked out of the bar back into the crowd.</p>
<p>You knew what Tony was like, during the time you had shared with him he had shown you each one of his multiple and multifaceted facets, which as he continually acknowledged were “Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist”. On more than one occasion he tried to delve into the Playboy one, but time and time again he fell flat, for as you had said you were not a woman to deal with easily, nor could you yourself deal with yourself. Besides, there was the fact that you were totally opposite people, but very similar, in terms of character, and during the time you spent together a very peculiar relationship was generated between you, that few of those present would know how to describe.</p>
<p>You crossed that large room contemplating around you, everyone seemed to be enjoying a pleasant evening, you realized that it was the first time you associated those people with a calm situation, no surprise appearance of enemies, no screams and people fleeing through the streets fearing for their lives, only music, laughter and gestures of happiness complemented with a few glasses of alcohol. You felt the need to do the same, let yourself go and enter that parallel world, but something inside you prevented you from doing so, it was like a feeling that something was about to happen, so you opted to look for a door to the outside and enjoy the peace and quiet that your solitude, along with your martini, could offer you.</p>
<p>The night breeze of New York City at 1138 feet was a breath of fresh air, never better. Manhattan lay at your feet, but your eyes had no intention of looking down, on the contrary, they looked up, for you could almost touch the universe just by reaching up. Everything you’d ever wanted was up there, slinging the stars, allowing you to escape this world and discover so much more, and you’d known for years that more than one danger lurked there.</p>
<p>“Nice,” Rhodes’ presence caused your thoughts to drift away for a while.</p>
<p>“What’s nice?” you asked quizzically, watching his figure approach you.</p>
<p>“Seeing that there’s still love left on Valentine’s Day,” he stood beside you in the middle of that wide 90th floor terrace that surrounded the building.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” you frowned oddly, circling the glass in your hands, but the gesture Rhodes made reminded you of the conversation with Tony. “Oh, no, no, no, that…we were joking. You know how Tony is.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know how Tony is,” Rhodes affirmed with a nod. “He was worried, when you disappeared off the map.”</p>
<p>“I know,” you said with a breath in your voice.</p>
<p>You hadn’t really been entirely frank in telling your story, after the events in New York, you had taken the option of abandoning your complicated past life and running away, on the one hand feeling like a coward, but on the other hoping to start from scratch. The connection with Tony had been strangely special, and maybe the events affected you more because of his almost possible death, so when everyone chose to go their own way you did too, trying to disappear from the face of the earth, Indonesia was the best thing that happened to you. Eventually you discovered that Tony had made every effort to contact you, until after a few months he succeeded in doing so, thus generating an unpleasant misunderstanding between the two of you, coming to the conclusion that you had no intention of returning. But now there you were.</p>
<p>A new presence made Rhodes turn away from you and go back the same way he had come, but not before offering a little tap on Tony’s shoulder. In his hands he brought two new glasses, this time of champagne and with a smile, the one that could get on your nerves, he approached you and offered it to you.</p>
<p>“Rumor has it, I make you nervous,” he said raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” you added in the same tone of voice he was putting on.</p>
<p>“You know, you disappeared when the conversation had gotten interesting,” he took a sip from his champagne glass.</p>
<p>“Well, it didn’t take you too long to find me either,” you mimicked him, “If I had wanted to run away from you it would have taken you a lot longer to find me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to agree with you there,” you looked down at the floor with a smile and set the glass down on a high glass table, to put his bow tie, which was completely crooked, back on properly.<b> “Will you be my valentine?”</b></p>
<p>“Are you flirting with me Mr. Stark?” you frowned and subtly brushed the right side of his neck with the tip of your finger, causing a small spark to appear through the touch, making evident the little capacity you had in those moments of your powers. But that subtle gesture only intensified Tony’s smile.</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?” the tone of arrogance perched in his voice, at the same time he stroked the spot where you had given him the slight shock. “As obvious as I make you nervous.”</p>
<p>At times that self-assurance could drive you crazy, at others it could drive you mad, on this occasion, both were fighting equally. You didn’t know if it was because of the numerous martini glasses that were running through your blood, or because he was more attractive than you remembered him, or because that perfume was igniting your insides, but his powers of attraction were driving yours crazy. You felt the electromagnetism inside you seem a bit out of control, and that made you slow down that situation.</p>
<p>“Subtlety is not really something that goes with you,” you said trying to show indifference to his words while you took the glass of champagne in your hands again and turned your face away from his, making a gesture to leave again. You felt a little annoyed with yourself for showing that you couldn’t control the situation as well as he could.</p>
<p>“That’s true, I’m not subtle,” his tone also changed as he contemplated your gesture to leave, he took on a bit more seriousness, “I’d rather act up front, with everything, than hide.”</p>
<p>“So that’s it…” you said smiling bitterly stopping yourself.</p>
<p>The truth is that during the two months you had been back, after your emotional retreat, you hadn’t had a single moment of peace to be able to address the issue at hand Tony. The meeting was hardly cold, there was really no time for reunions, as you showed up at the start of a mission to retrieve Loki’s scepter in Sokovia, so that was the first time the two of you were alone, and you were using flirting to put up barriers to have a running conversation.</p>
<p>“What?” he played completely clueless, even though you knew perfectly well what he was referring to. “Ah, you mean I didn’t decide to run away and hide in some remote location on earth after I nearly vanished in an alien invasion? If that’s it, then yes.”</p>
<p>You took a breath into your lungs and nodded to yourself taking a long sip from the champagne glass while avoiding looking into his eyes, which were looking really angry for you.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is the best time to have this conversation,” you expressed putting the glass back down on the high table.</p>
<p>“Then when?” he raised his arms. “Shall we wait until this new mission is over and you’re leaving again? Where is it going to be now? I ask so I don’t have to spend seven months running around every corner of the planet. It would be very helpful if you could give me some clue, so I can save some time.”</p>
<p>You threw up your hands in complete surrender and headed for the front door to the tower leaving behind you the bitter words coming out of Tony’s mouth, you didn’t want to start an argument, especially that night. You brought your hand to the knob of the glazed door, but in those moments….</p>
<p>“Jarvis, lock the rooftop exit doors,” those words stopped the door from opening, leaving you ecstatic.</p>
<p>“Really?” you exclaimed indignantly looking back at him. “Are you going to stop me from leaving? You know I only have to stroke the glass to bring it all down.”</p>
<p>“But you won’t,” Tony closed the distance to you in three steps, the melody in his voice had relaxed, as had his countenance.</p>
<p>“How are you so sure?” you asked, almost feeling dread at the answer he was about to offer, checking that he was still slowly approaching you.</p>
<p>“Because you know we need this conversation and there won’t be a better time than now to have it,” he kept his right arm upright holding the cup, while his left was tucked inside his Tom Ford pants, offering you a nonchalant air.</p>
<p>“Okay,” you said giving up, and creating with a slight flick of your fingers an electromagnetic force field around him preventing him from coming any closer to you. When Tony noticed he couldn’t help but express his amused feelings in a smile.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he tilted his face to one side stopping his footsteps. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>“Well, how do we do that?” you asked somewhat confused not knowing what to say or how to start that conversation, it was obvious that those things were just as bad for you as they were for Tony.</p>
<p>“How about…with an apology?” he said unsubtly with a shrug of his shoulders, which elicited a massive gesture of disapproval from you.</p>
<p>“What!” you exclaimed. “Why would I have to apologize to you? I think that’s already been settled since you came to Sumba.”</p>
<p>“Well… ” he put his finger to his lips as if thinking, “The truth is that during our meeting we didn’t settle much, on the contrary, I think we complicated things more. Especially if we remember that you threw me with a force field into the Indian Ocean. For that would be one of the things you should apologize to me for. Among many others, obviously.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll have to wait with your arms crossed for me to apologize to you,” you explained, your tone was quite high. “Besides, I would never have thrown you into the Ocean if it weren’t for you trying to block my powers with one of your damn inventions.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me, you ended up smashing it too,” with a swift movement he got rid of the button on the blazer that seemed to depress him. “What about ditching me in the middle of the night at the hotel? That I think hurt a lot more than the wrecking you did to my suit.”</p>
<p>Remember what you said about never falling for him? You did fall for him once, when he came looking for you on Sumba Island, but you hardly know how it happened, it was only one night, which you regretted, in part, and you opted to leave as soon as possible to prevent him from invading your mind to force you to return with him to America. But things got complicated when he found you again and the two of you started a stupid battle in the middle of that paradise.</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” you said hiding under your palm. “Don’t you feel comfortable switching roles? Have a woman be the one to leave in the middle of the night?”</p>
<p>“Not if that woman is you, ” he said crossing his arms and stiffening his gesture.</p>
<p>You had both assumed that this conversation was not going anywhere, you were finding that out, your way of being and your character was limiting the possibilities of reaching a middle ground. You plopped down on the glassed-in wall, arms folded like he was in your lap.</p>
<p>“Okay, listen,” he began, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, “get rid of this and let’s talk face to face.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” you said getting rid of the heels that were grinding your feet silly that night.</p>
<p>“Get rid of the electromagnetic field,” he warned again, but you shook it off with your face. “Okay, have it your way.”</p>
<p>“What…?”</p>
<p>At that moment you checked as Tony moved steadily forward, approaching the edge of the field, knowing that if he breached it that would cause irreparable damage to his person. The alert went off inside your head you hoped he wouldn’t be stupid enough to do it, but that couldn’t be said for Tony, he had every intention of doing it. It was a battle you were going to lose, because at the very instant you were a millimeter away from piercing him with your foot you got rid of him, causing a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“I’d kill you…” you muttered clenching your jaw, Tony smiled without stopping his steps enjoying your anger, which barely allowed you to realize that he was scant inches away from you. “I swear…”</p>
<p>But before you could finish his proximity made you stop your words, causing your lips to brush softly against each other. It wasn’t a kiss as such. It was a subtle brush, pausing instantly waiting to contemplate your reaction to the fact. Tony barely moved a millimeter away from you, leaving you cornered between his body and the window, but he stopped his movements waiting for you to start them again. Your heart was racing, you could hear the energy coursing through your veins from one limb to the other, and you needed to take a minute to get yourself under control. He knew it, that’s why he was acting that way.</p>
<p>You approached his lips again, keeping your mind completely clear. The warmth and suppleness of his tongue went deep inside your mouth, again feeling his taste mixed with champagne and martini. His body imprisoned yours, making you feel every part of him on you. When his mouth pierced your lips to your neck you tried to mumble something unsuccessfully, almost warning him that it couldn’t go any further, but Tony didn’t seem to care. He was focusing on rediscovering how every cell inside you tensed as he brushed his tongue against your skin. You brought your hand to the back of his neck, preventing him from separating from you, channeling the energy inside you again with force preventing your body from exploding at any moment, because that was the capacity Tony had when he was on top of you. Both of you were completely absorbed by what was going on around you, that there was a party just a few meters away, and that anyone could discover you sooner or later. That’s how a couple of knocks coming from the other side of the glass broke the moment, causing a lapse of your concentration that was attributed by a small sparkle on Tony’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” he groaned pulling away from you, but again he put on that amused grin. “That was hot, sparky.”</p>
<p>You on the contrary looked behind you, running into Bruce’s figure somewhat embarrassed that he was the one guilty of breaking the situation you were maintaining, but you also found concern in his gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… Can we talk for a moment Tony?” he asked pointing to the exit door, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What the hell did you do?” you whispered to Tony, knowing something wasn’t quite right, but Tony shrugged it off as if it was nothing to him.</p>
<p>“This better be worth it,” Tony said shoving his hands inside his pockets to hide the consequences of the action you had been committing. He turned to you and stroked your bare arm. “I’ll be back in two minutes, don’t move from here. We have a lot of talking left to do,” he winked at you and headed for the door. “JARVIS, enable the doors to the outside of the roof,” there was no response. “JARVIS?”</p>
<p>Bruce seemed to understand why that was happening, Tony pulled from inside his jacket a device that controlled his AI, but it didn’t seem to show any signs of life either. Tony focused his gaze on Bruce, who seemed to take in what was happening and fear was in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on Tony?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>